Old friend, New love
by fleshtearer91
Summary: Based a few years after digimon series 2, The digidestined find themselves reunited with their digimon. but for Kari somethings different about Gatomon.


Kari loved to shower, loved the feeling of hot water running down her smooth skin. She had not long entered adulthood, and had recently been reunited with Gatomon. Though Gatomon seemed different from last time they were together, she was more... shapely, and Kari's mind was often wandering into what she thought were bad desires. Still, she couldn't stop casting lustful glances at her, to want to feel that soft fur against her bare flesh, to run her hand along those thighs, to feel Gatomon's fingers between her legs. She didn't realise her hand start to trail up her leg, and start caressing her shaved womanhood, until she had started to slip a finger inside herself. Pulling her hand away she mentally berated for what she was doing, she had never done that before.

Drying off and wrapping herself in a towel, she walked to her bedroom just across the hall. "Hey Kari." Gatomon called out from behind the wardrobe door, (She had been putting the last of Kari's clothes away) "Hey Gatomon" she replied a little awkwardly. "Is everything ok?" The catgirl asked looking at her with those blue eyes Kari loved. "Yeah, just had an unusual thought while in the shower" She wanted it to sound non-chalant to avoid interesting Gatomon. Gatomon seemed to pick up on what it may be and simply replied "I see"

Kari was starting to get ready for bed, she opened her dresser and pulled out a yellow pair of silk shorts and a black tank top. As she turned to her bed she noticed Gatomon blushing and turn away sharply. _Was she just checking me out?_ she thought to herself, "Everything ok?" she asked the cat-girl. "Yeah, all good" Gatomon replied. Later that night, Kari was still awake, she kept thinking about Gatomon and her together, romantically and sexually. No one unerstood her like Gatomon, and she couldn't deny these urges. Slipping her hand beneath the elastic of her shorts she started to stroke the entrance of her pussy, placing her free hand over her mouth to stifle her moans, she looked over to where Gatomon was sleeping on a rolled out mattress under a blanket for warmth.

Her pussy lips trembled as she stroked them faster and faster, imagining it was Gatomon's hand doing this to her, as she felt the growing wetness in her, she slipped her finger in to massage the inner walls. She began to pump her pussy faster still, "Oh Gatomon, don't stop" she moaned, being thankful the whole time she was stifling herself, though panicked for a moment when she thought Gatomon heard, but the cat-girl was only shifting in her sleep. She wanted to scream as she hit climax, but had to put so much effort into cumming quietly. She rolled over now feeling tired after fulfilling a desire, and slipped into a much sought after sleep.

She woke up the next morning feeling refreshed, after having pleasant dreams of her and Gatomon as her lover, she found Gatomon's bed empty, and the smell of pancakes wafting up the stairs, As she headed down the stairs, Gatomon called out "Morning Kari, pancakes are ready!" _She sounds oddly cheery today_ Kari thought to herself, but put it down to having a good nights rest. "You sound extra cheery today." Kari stated smiling. "Well I had a very good dream last night and it put me in a very good mood." She offered Kari a plate with some pancakes and syrup. "You know how I like them, Gatomon" she added as she took the offered plate. "Of course I know everything about you" She replied with a wink.

"What do you mean?" Kari asked slightly confused. Gatomon decided now was the time to take the risk, knowing now how Kari felt about her. "Well, the truth is Kari. I really like you, maybe even love you. I heard you last night and now I know that we at least have some kind of spark. So what do you say? Can I be your Gatomon?" Kari had gone ghost white, terrified of the fact that Gatomon had heard her moan her name. She took a moment that would have been agonising to Gatomon who just put her feelings on the line, to answer "Yes, yes of course. I'm just sorry you had to find out like that."

"It's ok, It just filled me with such joy that you thought of me, even if it was just in that sense" Gatomon stated. "We have Mimi's party tonight, don't we?" Kari asked. "Yeah, She said it's a costume party for the humans, Apparently the usual costumes available are uncomfortable for some digimon, so she said we don't need to wear them, but at least try. Although I found something fits me quite nicely, maybe I could model it for you?" Gatomon asked. "Sure thing, I'd love to see what you're wearing" Kari smiled back at Gatomon.

Kari was sitting on her bed, waiting in silent anticipation for Gatomon to show her outfit off. She had wondered what it was, When she heard Gatomon call out. She was surpised at what Gatomon was wearing, she was wearing, a brown fur loincloth and brassiere with cloth wraps around here feet and shins with a sword strapped to her back. "What do you think? I'm a barbarian cat-girl." She blushed waiting for Kari's reaction, Kari walked over to Gatomon, leaned down and kissed her, whispering in her ear, I love it. You look so sexy." "That's kind of what I was going for. So what are you wearing?" Gatomon replied. "Wait just a moment" Kari winked sexually. She returned wearing a tight yellow body suit covered in a fine smooth fur, three brown stripes adorned her back, with a lightning bolt tail, and a fake pair of long yellow ears tipped black. "I'm going as a Pikachu, I just need to dye my hair and do the face paint, and also..." she slinked over to Gatomon whispering. "I also have a crotch zipper that may find use later tonight, if you're lucky"

Later that day, Kari was stripping out of her pyjamas and getting ready to go out. "Where are you going?" Gatomon asked, as Kari sorted through what to wear. "Just going to get my hair dyed, then I'll be back." Kari answered, she turned to Gatomon holding up two items of clothing, "Jeans and t-shirt, or the red dress?" she asked. "Well I think you look better naked" the cat added in a sultry tone of voice. "Later, if you're lucky. Now which one?" Kari pressed. "Well if you insist, jeans and t-shirt, the dress is too nice for a simple errand." Gatomon reasoned. "Fair enough, means I don't have to wear underwear." Kari commented nonchalantly, "be back soon" she stated as she left the apartment, leaving Gatomon blushing heavily.

"I'm back!" Kari called out as she locked the door. "In here!" Gatomon called out in reply, "How'd it go?" she inquired further. "Come check it out. I like it" Kari answered. As Gatomon came out of her room she looked over at the now blonde girl. "It's different, not in a bad way though, just I'm use to you as a brunette." the cat-girl commented. "I feel the same, I just need to get used to it." Kari agreed. "We should get ready to go soon, we wouldn't want to be late, after all" Gatomon stated a little distractedly. "Well we've got a bit of time to kill, and I know how to do so." the young adult winked and beckoned the digimon closer. "And how do you propose we do that?" Gatomon asked coyly, "Like this..." Kari surprised Gatomon with a kiss and moved one hand on her back, and the other one to cup her backside, it only took a second for Gatomon to return the kiss, but her hands were a bit more adventurous, one resting on the human's breast, the other slipping down Kari's pants."That's the ticket." Kari approved between kisses.

As Gatomon's hand started to massage Kari's womanhood, the human girl began moaning with pleasure. "Darn you're good." Kari stated between breaths, "But I'm about to cum on your hand." She had no sooner finished talking when Gatomon felt her hand become wetter. "Thanks, but I want to return the favor." Kari insisted pushing Gatomon onto the couch, and knelt down in front of her. She breathed deep of Gatomons scent, and dove between Gatomons thighs. Gatomon couldn't speak as Kari assaulted her pussy, only scream as the human alternated between flicking her clit, and licking her inner walls. "I'm cumming!" was all that Gatomon could say as she hit her climax. Kari licked up whatever cum she could and stood up. "Now it's time to get ready." She smirked, Gatomon nodded, got up and headed to the beroom with Kari.

It was easy for Gatomon to get ready, all she had to do was dress, but helped Kari do the face paint for pikachu. "There you go, all done" Gatomon stated as she put the final touch on Kari's face. "Good job, it's all pretty straight forward from here, go get dressed." Kari stated while checking herself out in a mirror. A couple minutes later they were both dressed, and heading down to the car. Kari had brushed her hair back to cover the headband attachment of the pikachu ears, and in all, looked very much like an anthro version of the mouse pokemon.

The party was pretty fun, catching up with old friends and their Digimon. Both she and Gatomon had been complimented on their costumes alot, and felt quite happy with it. It was funny to see what everyone had decided to wear. Tai was dressed as Superman, while Agumon came dressed as metalgreymon, clever she had to admit. Funnily Matt was Batman, while Gabumon came as a Wizard. she liked the fact all the digimon dressed up, even though they didn't have to. Still, whenever she looked at Gatomon, she still felt that burning desire.

In all the party went great, "It was great to catch up with everyone." Kari stated as they rove home. "Yeah, It really was, such a fantastic night." Gatomon agreed. "Would you like to make it even better?" Kari mentioned suggestively. Gatomon knew what she meant, So the mouse wants to have some fun with the cat then? Well I'm up for it" They had to keep quiet as they headed up the stairs to Kari's apartment, but were on each other the moment they got in the door. Stumbling their way to the bedroom.

Gatomon sat on the end of the bed, legs spread and expecting Kari to start stripping her. Instead, she was fumbling around inside her bag. "What are you doing, Kari?" "How about instead of telling, I show you." She stated as she pulled the wanted item out of the bag. Gatomon was a little confused as to why Kari had brought a strap on, "Why did you pack that, was this the plan the whole time?" She inquired. "No, I just always have one in my bag, like a condom, you never know when you'll need it." Gatomon couldn't refute that logic, (even if she could, she just wanted to get lucky) I'll start stripping then, "Please do" Kari swooned.

Gatomon made sure to make a show of it, slowly undoing the wraps around her legs, and breast, her arousal meant her nipples were now raised, and turned her back to Kari as she sensually lowered the loincloth down her legs and kicked it aside. "So how about you Kari?" "I'm going to stay dressed, I want My Gatomon to have sex with Pikachu." Gatomon was a little aroused by the thought. "Well, looks like I caught me a little mouse, what shall I do with it?" She was happy to play to Kari's fantasy. She took the strap on and put it on fastening the straps to fit her. "I know" She placed her paw on Pikachu's shoulder and forced her to her knees.

"Now, before I enter you, I need to be properly lubricated." Karichu simply nodded and wrapped her lips around Gatomon's attachment. After a few minutes Gatomon placed her paw on Karichu's head. "Now lie down mousy." As instructed, she lied down on the bed, opening her legs. "The cat wants to play." Gatomon quipped as she unzippe her crotch zipper and pressed the tip of the object against Karichu's entrance. As she got deeper and deeper in, she noticed Kari grunting. "Everything ok?" She asked, concerned that it may be hurting her. "It hurts a bit, but it also feels good" Kari admitted. _If it feels good, I'll keep going._ Gatomon thought

She kept the rythym slow at first, until Kari told her to go faster, as her pace quickened, She noticed Kari was silently moaning. _Well that's helpful_ She thought to herself. She enjoyed watching Kari's face as they made love, and Kari's hans were adventerously exploring her body, until Kari arched her back, gripped Gatomon's backside harshly, and silently screamed.

"I'm guessing you just orgasmed?" Gatomon whispered playfully in Karichu's ear. "Yeah, but now it's your turn kitty." "Ah-ah-ah, the kitty caught the mouse, so kitty decides how it goes. So yes, now it's my turn." She confirmed, as she removed the strap on. She adjusted the straps to fit Kari, and helped her put it on. Straddling Kari, she lowered herself onto the device, her pussy had an easier time adjusting to it she found. She started to grind against Karichu, and started fondling her tits while Karichu's hands either massaged her tits, or ass. She could feel her orgasm building, "Oh Kari, it feels so great, I wish I could ride you forever." Gatomon moaned, She ground faster and faster Until the fire in her body had to be released. She forced the scream down, reducing it to a long low moan.

"Shall we go have a shower?" Kari asked after a few minutes. Gatomon nodded and followed her to the shower, She watched Kari strip out of the costume, and stepped into the shower recepticle after her. As the water flowed down their bodies, Kari and Gatomon were still making out. Kari loved to shower, she loved the feeling of the hot water running own her skin, but what she enjoyed more, was that she now had a lover to shower with her.


End file.
